Chasing Storms
by illdrownwiththisship
Summary: A/U! Emma, a 26 year old from Boston, is a storm chaser and is 99% sure that a hurricane will hit the coast of Maine. No one will listen to her and nobody takes her seriously. When phone calls don't do the trick she packs her bags and books a hotel in Storybrooke, Maine. Can she convince the Major to start preparing for this storm? [Swanqueen] [Swen]


**A/N: The characters belong to ABC & the creators. I only own the characters that I make up along the way! **

**p.s. This is my first SwanQueen story, so go easy on me! :) Please let me know what you think. **

* * *

_**Chasing Storms - Chapter 1**_

**Emma's POV**

"It's headed straight for them!" I yell a little louder than I intended too. I swallow my embarrassment and quickly grab the data I collected. "Look," I speak a lot softer this time and put my finger on a map of America and the North Atlantic Ocean, "right there." The man I just yelled at sat in silence and just looked at me. I nod at him, ensuring him I won't lose my cool again, and I watch him lean in a little closer. Seems like he is finally willing to hear me out. "There was a tropical wave with a broad low pressure system located approximately 900 miles south of the Bahama's. I'm telling you, it's going to hit." The man looks intensively at the map, positioning it in front of him. I'm leaning with my palms on the table, trying to read his face like a weather report. Unable to predict what he's going to say.

See, weather comes easily to me. It's what I do, it's what I'm best at. What isn't my greatest talent is people. I can't read them, don't understand them and sure as hell can't predict them. Ever since I was a little girl I was fascinated with storms, hurricanes, tornadoes, hell… Any natural disaster. I had a lot of time on my hands growing up and instead of looking for trouble outside of the foster homes, I stayed in and studied radars. I've come to learn early in my life that people cannot be trusted. When you let them in things turn ugly, really fast. I guess that's how I came to this world in the first place. Lost and abandoned. A family had found me on their doorstep. My parents didn't want me and dropped me off with complete strangers, maybe with the intention that they would keep me but they didn't. I have newspaper clippings from the next day but no one ever responded. No one ever came for me. So now I'm here. Twenty-six years old, without family and hardly any friends. Doing what I love… Chasing storms.

"I don't know, Emma," He shakes his head and sighs but keeps his eyes on the map. "This is a long shot, and I mean _long. _No one ever predicted where a hurricane would hit based on just a tropical wave and a low pressure system. _No one_." He looked up. "Look, Kid, I've been around a long time and I've seen a lot of eager meteorologists. I think you're getting carried away here." He stands up and I straighten my back. He puts his hand on my shoulder as he walks past me. I'm furious and feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. I've always had issues with people who think they are better than me, think they are above me. I turn around and follow Dan Brown, infamous meteorologist of Boston, towards my front door. He opens the door and throws me an apologetic smile over his shoulder before he steps outside.

"Don't turn to me when this storm will develop and hits the coast of Maine," I slam the door close and walk back towards my weather station. I know, that was childish but still, I have worked my ass off to get where I am and I wasn't going to let some old man ruin it. I never went to college, instead I got a job at the local library and I worked day-shifts at the gas station. In the weekend I would bar tend wherever possible and if I still had some time left I would baby sit. Right out of High School I got my own place and started saving for what I really wanted to do, chase storms. After my sucky jobs I finally got a better job as a security officer and slowly but surely got my equipment together. Now, I am unemployed and chasing storms full-time. Whenever the seasons are over I go back to the bar I used to work at and make ends meet.

I sit down on my desk chair and stare at the information on my screens. What do I do? I'm 99% sure it's going to make landfall within the next two weeks and no one is listening to me. No one trusts me on my word. I feel the self-doubt making its way from the back of my mind to the forefront, eating my confidence away. I zoom in on the area where the tropical wave started and write some notes down. I go over all my information, all my calculations and come to the same conclusion. It's going to hit and it's going to be big. This system together with the recent high systems is going to make for one big, ugly storm that will definitely take people's lives. I should call people and warn them. But what if it doesn't happen? _It will happen._ But _what if_? Better safe than sorry. I pick up my phone and open up my google browser. Searching for any one in Maine that will believe me and might actually care enough about their people, I found numerous important folks. I call each and every single one of them.

"Sir, I'm telling you… Within the next two weeks a hurricane will make landfall on the coast of Maine." Beep. Beep. Beep. Another one of them hung up on me. I scroll down the list, calling the next number. The phone rings… and rings… and rings then finally,

_"Town Hall, how can I help you?" _The friendly voice gives me some hope that maybe I'll not be hung up on this time.

"Hi, yes, I would like to speak to your Major," I squinted my eyes to look at the name, "Uh, Regina Mills?"

"_Hold on a second while I try to reach her," _Before I could answer her a typical melody starts playing. Isn't that the most annoying part about the whole waiting process on a phone? The music. Ugh. It bothers me to no end and I can't help the annoyed sigh that leaves my lips. At least play some decent music instead of the same stupid tune over, and over, and over again. After a minute I hear the line click. I check my phone to make sure they didn't hang up on me. Putting it back against my ear, just when the woman starts talking again,

"_I'm sorry, it seems that Madam Major is busy at the moment, can I take a message?" _The sweet sounding woman makes up for the annoying song they played while waiting.

"No, that's fine. Just ask her to call me back, please?" I sigh.

"_Of course, who am I speaking with?"_

"This is Emma Swan," I impatiently click my pen as this conversation is dragging on. I'm leaving my information but it's not like they are going to call me back.

_"And what is this about?" _Here it comes. I take in a deep breath.

"It's about a possible hurricane that will make landfall within the next two weeks on the coast of Maine,"

_"Okay, I see," _I can basically smell her brushing the message off. Probably putting it on the bottom of a pile of messages. _"I wrote it down Miss Swan, she'll call you back as soon as possible." _

"Please tell her it's urgent," I added for good measure, maybe it'll move up a couple of messages. Or am I just getting my hopes up?

"_I will, have a nice night ma'am." _I say a quick "you too," before ending the call and scrolling down the list once more. Number 10, done. 12 more to go.

**Regina's POV**

I walk out of my office and close the door behind me. Smirking at my name on the door, even after all these years it's one of my most priced possessions. I spent many nights here, putting everything I have in the wellbeing of this and town and its citizens. You could say I'm a workaholic. I walk towards the front desk and greet my assistant who always seems to be making more hours than I do. "Please, Miss Forest, do go home early tonight," I look politely at her. Her first name is Kate and she's been working for me for almost 6 years now. She's been there through it all. She has beautiful black hair that hangs loosely around her shoulders and brown, bright eyes.

I don't have many friend but I think I could consider her one. We work so closely on a daily basis. She knows more about my life than anyone else in this town. The citizens of Storybrooke think I'm distant but people who know me a little better than that will tell you otherwise. I do everything with the best intentions and go to great lengths to serve the people right. If this comes with less social activities than any other human being, so be it.

"We deserve an early night in, don't you agree?" I smile and this seem to make her relax a little.

"Yes, I agree," she starts closing down her computer and puts her personal items in her purse, suddenly she stops, "Oh, before I forget," she reached for the sticky notes that are stuck to the counter in front of her, "A woman named Miss Swan called in a little earlier while you were in that conference call?" I nod my head, remembering it very well. "She said something about a hurricane coming within the next two weeks," I furrow my brows, "and that it's urgent. I don't know what to think, haven't heard anyone else talk about it but I figured I would pass it on anyway," She shrugs her shoulders while I take the note from her and look at it. _Miss Emma Swan, possible hurricane (?), call back # 617-755-2612._

"Thank you, Miss Forest, now let me walk you out." I step aside so she can come out from behind the counter. Checking everything one more time before we make our way down the hallway that leads us out of the Town hall building.

I had cooked myself a delicious dinner and had finally been able to sit down on my couch. I glanced at the clock, almost 10. I check the news but nothing very important happened today. Another smooth day in the small town that I run. It gives me a satisfied feeling. Content to know that my citizens are all safe, at home, enjoying their evening. A pang of sadness made its way through, thinking about all the families that are together. But yet, here I am… alone. Yes, I'm successful and I've made sure that I never have to worry about any financials but those of my town. But lately I've been wondering. Wondering what it would be like to share my life with someone else. After my husband died, 4 years ago, I've been alone. Scared and afraid to open up my heart again. I loved him, I loved him so much and in the beginning it felt like I would betray him if I was to fall in love again. But now, I'm just afraid. Afraid for the loss and hurt. Afraid for the betrayal and the lust. Afraid for everything. The weather report brings me back out of my head space and I suddenly remember the phone call Ms. Forest had received earlier. I stand up and make my way to my home office where I left my purse after I just got home. I open it and retrieve the note. I sit down behind my desk and glance at the clock one more time. I consider not calling her but then something Kate said makes its way back to the forefront. _She said it was urgent. _I dial the number and hear the phone ring.

"_Emma," _The short answer surprises me, not sure if I got the right number. Yes, the note said Emma but there's probably more than one Emma out there.

"Miss Swan?" I ask politely.

"_Yes, that's me,_" I hear keyboard keys rattling. Seems like I found another workaholic.

"I'm calling you regarding your phone call earlier today," hoping that would spark her memory. The sound of keys stop immediately.

_"Uhm... Who is this?" _Her voice an octave higher out of curiosity and hear movements of paper in the background.

"This is Regina Mills, Major of Storybrooke Maine," I answer politely.

"_Aaah! Yes! I remember. Miss Mills, I'm so glad you called_." I smile sweetly at the excited response. I didn't get that a lot.

"You said something about a hurricane?" I question again, making sure Miss Forest had gotten the right topic.

"_Yes, I know this is going to sounds strange. Especially since no one has talked about it yet. But I'm 99% sure that a hurricane will hit your town somewhere in the next two weeks." _The woman practically rattled.

"Are you a meteorologist?" I question her, wanting to make sure the information I'm getting is right.

_"Well, uhm, sorta. I've been studying storms since I was a little girl." _No credentials. That's great. Another one of those hobbyists getting out of control.

"Okay," My voice laced with aggravation. She just wasted 10 minutes of precious relaxation time I could have had on my couch. Between work, meetings and running a town I barely had time for a good book and a glass of wine. "Thanks for calling, and I'll be sure to keep a close eye on the weather reports." I didn't even give her time to respond, already hitting the "end call" button on my smart phone.

**Emma's POV**

Offended by how the other woman had hung up on me I started packing my bag. If people wouldn't listen through the phone, she would go door to door. She already booked a room at one of the cheapest hotel's she could find. "I have to try," I sighed out loud and turned around to gather all the information I could and fit it in a laptop bag. Putting one back pack and 2 laptop bags near the door, I turned around glancing at my apartment one last time to check everything was in order. I open the door, place my bags outside and close the door behind me. "Goodbye Boston, Hello Storybrooke," I smirk at the ridiculous name of the small town. But it would be perfect for me to drive up and down the coast and the cheap hotel room with WIFI will be perfect to set up my weather station. _Let the chase begin._

* * *

**Okay guys, let my Swanqueen adventure begin! I tend to listen to my readers so if you have any requests or ideas you want me to put into the story let me know and I'll see what I can do! **

**I've been in love with Swanqueen since the very beginning but was alway a little scared to write Regina. I'm dutch and so English is my second language. Her English is so perfect that I felt I couldn't portray her character properly but... I'm going to give it a shot anyway! Thanks for reading and please, please, please leave a review! :) **

**- illdrownwiththisship**

**Twitter: Britt_KC**

**Tumblr: Illdrowwiththisship**


End file.
